Daphne Moon Married Me Again
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Sequel from Daphne Will You Marry Me... Again.
1. Chapter 1

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is part two from "Daphne Moon Will You Marry Me… Again" which can be found in my story list. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thank you all for taking an interest in my works. I want to greatly thank the person who posted the reply in "Daphne Moon Will You Marry Me… Again": "I know this is a terribly selfish thing to say, but sequel? :) Please?" Unfortunately, the person to post this was listed as GUEST. Sorry it has taken me this long to write one.

Niles walked into his Montana apartment with a clouded mind and something heavy on his heart.

Daphne entered the room from the kitchen with a baby bottle for David. "Niles, is everything okay?"

He stopped in his stride and put his hand to his forehead. "Prison life is not doing her well. You should see her Daphne. She is thinner than before and even more pail, if in fact that was humanly possible."

Daphne took her husband by the hand and led him over to the sofa where they sat together. "What about her spirits? How is her mental state?"

"Oh, she's not talking much. She whimpers mostly when I try to engage her in conversation."

She gently pulled him over to have him lay on the couch with his head in her lap where she stroked his hair. "Her family will get one of the best attorney's money can buy."

"Yes, but she fled. She was a fugitive. Even with a crack-shot lawyer, it doesn't look good. Even if she can convince the jury that it wasn't premeditated murder… that borrowing the crossbow was just means of protection, she's looking at… well more years than I care to think about." He reached up and stroked Daphne's stomach. "I don't mean to be boring my unborn with such depressing details. At least I have a wonderful and comforting family to embrace me."

Daphne slid out from under him and his head hit the couch cushion harder than she cared to have happen. "I'm sorry dear. I just have to get this bottle to David. I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss on the side of the head and hurried upstairs.

He sat up. "I could use a drink," he announced allowed. He stood and went over to pour himself a drink. He took a long hard drink of his sherry and then poured himself another. Walking over to his bookcase, he carefully took out a sizable book with a dark brown, leather cover. He brought it over to the couch, where he planted himself. He opened the book where the 2.5 million dollar check lay. He set his drink down with the book and he took up the check to look at it. The words drifted from his lips like a weightless ghost, "Oh Maris, what have you gotten yourself into." There was more drifting than just words because Niles suddenly found himself waking on the couch. He was comfortably wrapped in a throw, which Daphne must have covered him in. He jumped up as if suddenly hit with a bolt of electricity. "Oh my God." Who in the world falls asleep with 2.5 million dollars between their thumb and index finger. He looked at the coffee table. The book was gone. He bounded from the couch, almost tripping himself as he stumbled over to his bookshelves.

Daphne entered the room from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. "Don't break anything Niles. I put the check safely back in the book and back in its resting spot."

Niles released one large sigh of relief. He took the book back down and opened the book to find the check. "I'm sorry about that Daphne. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. That was irresponsible of me. What time is it?"

"It's Tuesday."

His mouth fell open. He had been asleep for two days.

"I'm kidding. It's only morning. Now stop being so silly and come have your spot of morning coffee."

He grinned. He loved her sense of humor. He sat with her.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I just didn't want to wake you. Hope you don't mind." She sipped her java.

He took a drink of the warm Columbian blend. "Of course not, my love." He turned to her. "Daphne, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He held up the check. "Would you mind if I refused this check from Maris?"

She didn't bat an eye about it. "It's completely up to you. I can imagine what it's putting you through."

He leaned over to brush her lips with his. "Every second of any given day, I love that I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. She knew that they could use the money for the kid's college, but she understood. She would be there for him… always. He could count on her as sure as the sun would rise and promise a fresh start.

He put his coffee down and held the check with both of his hands to rip it into tiny pieces. But he didn't. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps it was the greatest single gesture of generosity Maris had ever made to him both inside and outside of marriage. All of the trouble and frustration she had put him through. All of the unfairness. All of the worrying. Slowly, he placed it back in the book. "Perhaps later," was the only explanation he offered to his wife.

And you know what, she knew that he didn't need offer her one at all.

He stood and went over to place the book back where it rested on the shelf.

Daphne took another drink of her coffee and stood up to go upstairs. "I'll go check on David."

There was a wrap at the door. They shot each other a look. "Who could that be at this hour?" she asked her husband.

"You go. I'll get the door."

Daphne went to tend to David.

Niles went over to open the door. Maris' father stood on the other side of the door, yet he looked quite different. And he was alone, which was out of the ordinary. "Commodore, please come in." Niles showed him in.

The tall man stepped inside.

"Where are my manners?" Niles went on. "Can I get you some coffee or whip you up some breakfast. Really, it's no trouble at all." Then there was silence. Niles suddenly realized that he was doing all the talking. The Commodore had not said one word.

"Let's have a seat son," he finally spoke as if his words were chosen carefully.

They sat. Niles noticed the large man's hands were shaking and his lower lip was trembling. There were puddles in his eyes. The man had never referred to Niles as "son" before. Niles reached out and lay his hand upon the Commodore's. "What is it?"

He fought for his words. "Son, Maris passed away late last night."

The lights dimmed, didn't they? Someone was playing a prank on him. Maris just did this one not long ago. She was faking her own death again. This was some prank because not only did that tear running down the Commodore's face look real, but somehow the pranksters pulled Niles' heart down into the deep pit of his own stomach. A tear swept Nile's cheek as well and he fought for words. One word, "Daphne!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

Maris was gone. Niles had been tortured with this thought like a game of cat and mouse for some time now and just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He sat at the dining room table with Daphne and Maris' father.

Daphne was holding both of their hands in sympathy.

"I can't believe it," Niles said as he stared into the center of the table. "I had just gone to see her yesterday. If only I had known."

There was silence for a long time. Then the Commodore spoke up, "She knew."

Niles looked at him. "Come again?"

"My Maris knew she was dying. She developed a rare blood disorder while she was on the island."

Niles swallowed. "Then why would she turn herself in to spend the last few days in incarceration?"

"Son, she wanted to set things right before…" He took a moment to compose himself. "Before she had to go. She felt badly about how she had treated you. When you wouldn't accept the money from her will, she knew that the only way you would was to turn herself in."

Niles shook his head. "To pass on in jail is…"

"…was the only way for her to go like she wanted to." He stood. "I must get going. I have to tend to Mel. She's not handling this well."

Niles and Daphne stood with him. "Give Melody our best and thank you for coming over here personally," Niles said.

The Commodore extended his hand to shake Niles'. "You've always been a good son Niles."

"Thank you." They showed him to the door.

"I'll contact you about the funeral arrangements."

"Please do. I will be there."

Daphne took his arm. "We will be there."

"Yes of course," he said as he gestured to his wife.

With that, the Commodore left.

Daphne hugged her man. "I'll so sorry Niles."

He glanced her way. "Me too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Daphne, this is a little unsettling to me."

"Yes?" She wondered where he was going with this.

"I think I'm going to drive down to the jail where she was."

"You're what?"

"As strange as this may sound, under the circumstances of her faking her death before, I need this closure. I am going to find out where I can go to identify the body."

"Oh Niles," her voice was soft, "Are you certain that's what you want to do?"

"It's what I have to do."

"Then I'm coming with you."

He turned to her. "Nonsense. I can't have my pregnant wife doing this and you need to watch David while I go."

She nodded. "You're right. I'll be waiting here for you."

He grabbed his coat and kissed her before heading for the door.

[ 21 hours later ]

Ronee and Martin stood waiting at the SeaTac Airport. "You know, he's brining Charlotte with him," he announced.

"Yes dear, you've mentioned that a dozen times on the way to the airport."

"I wonder how Niles is holding out."

"I'm sure he's fine and don't be so fidgety."

"I can't help it. I'm worried about Niles and excited to see Frais all at the same time."

"I'm sure that the two cups of coffee and the coffee cake aren't helping your situation. Did you take your meds this morning?"

He shot her a look. "Yes, I took my meds this morning."

"Ooh, I love it when you get snooty with me."

He snarled back at her, "I'm not getting 'snooty'."

She responded with a kiss and his cares seemed to melt away. "I do love you Mr. Snooty."

"And I love you too Mrs. Snooty."

"Oh, here they are," Ronee announced.

Frasier and Charlotte walked up with carry-ons in tow. They all hugged.

"Hey, there you are," Martin said in his cheery voice. "How was your trip?"

"Splendid," Frasier said. "How is Niles holding out?"

"As well as to be expected. Did you get to watch an in-flight movie on the way over?"

"No Dad, there was no movie. Oh, I need to turn my phone back on." Frasier retrieved his cell phone from his coat pocket. It began ringing just as soon as he turned it on. The incoming number announced who was calling. Frasier answered, "Niles, how are you doing?"

"Frasier? Frasier Crane?"

He stopped in his tracks. This was not Niles. Someone was using his phone. "Yes, this is Frasier Crane, who is this?"

"My name is Frank Simpson. I'm calling about Niles."

"Dear God, what has happened?"

"Mr. Crane, there is no need for alarm. We are the buyers of Niles' former estate."

"Yes?"

"He's such a nice man, but we are a little concerned about him. You see, he is spending an awful lot of time out by our koi pond. I asked to borrow his phone to make a call, so he has no idea I'm making this call. I found your number in the phone's directory."

"Yes, thank you so much for calling. Please give my brother a considerable amount of patience and understanding. He just lost his ex-wife."

"Of course."

Frasier checked his watch. "I can be there in just a little over a half an hour."

"That's fine. There's no rush. Take your time."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." Frasier hung up. "It's the new owners of Nile and Maris' home. Niles is over there. Ronee… Dad… thank you so much for picking us up, but I do need to rent a car and get out there." He turned to Charlotte. "I'm sorry." He kissed her.

"I understand. Do what you have to do."

Frasier left his carry-on with his father before he began his dash through the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

Frasier walked out by the estate's koi pond where his brother sat on a concrete bench. "Niles?"

Niles stood and hugged him. "Frasier, thank you so much for coming. Please, sit with me."

They sat together. "I'm sorry to hear… about Maris." Frasier's voice was a tad light.

Niles understood where Frasier was coming from. Maris had died before. Was she going to stay dead this time? "Thank you Frasier. I needed closure, so I went down to the morgue to see her. If this is another trick of hers, it is definitely her last one."

Frasier put an arm around him. "I am sorry Niles."

"She knew she was dying."

"She did?"

"Her… ah… her father…" He composed himself. "The Commodore informed me… that she had developed a rare blood disorder when she was on their family island. Perhaps that is why she came back to the states." A tear made its way down his face and dropped to his lap. "He told me that the last thing she wanted to do was to make certain that I accepted the money from the selling of this estate. She died in jail for me Frasier."

Frasier held him tighter. "It's one of the most selfless things I've ever heard of." He took out his handkerchief and offered it to his brother.

Niles took the time to pull himself together. He threw more fish food into the pond.

Frasier looked around. "My Lord, they really cleaned up this back yard, didn't they?"

Niles nodded.

"And I don't recall this bench being here."

"Maris wanted a bench by the koi pond. I never got around to having one put in, so I had this put in in her honor."

Frasier grinned. "Such a lovely gesture. I'm certain she's looking down upon us and admiring it right now."

"Thank you Frasier." He tossed more food into the water. "I also bought a new koi. I named her 'Maris'."

Frasier looked deeply into the pond. "Oh, which one?"

"The thin, frail one."

He looked harder. "I don't see it."

"She's hard to see. She's all black."

Frasier smirked. It was evident that they both knew that, in general, a person that favors black first-most, can be a dark individual themselves. "I still don't see her."

"You see, she's just like the real Maris."

They both chuckled. Niles realized that it was the first time he had laughed since he learned of her passing. "Thank you for being here Frasier."

"It's my pleasure Niles. It's my pleasure. When you need me, you'll always find me by your side. That's what big brothers are for."

"The funeral's tomorrow. I won't be offended in the least if you nor Dad decide not to attend."

"Well, I can't speak for Dad, but I will be there with you."

"You're a good brother Frasier."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Niles took a deep breath. "Hey, how about some coffee?"

"Nervosa?" Frasier suggested

"None other."


	4. Chapter 4

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne was taking a shower when the bathroom door flew open. "Niles," she called to him. The shower door flew open and he stepped inside; suit and all.

He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

"I am so in love with you. You are the perfect wife. You've been so understanding about this whole thing."

"I love you too," she said as she unsuccessfully wiped from of the water off of his face. "Your suit Niles."

"Armani be damned. I love you and the most important thing in the world right now is that I tell you just how much. I am madly in love with you."

She tenderly kissed him. "Silly, don't ruin your suit."

"How about we get a bite to eat and then go deposit a two and a half million dollar check?"

Her smile matched his. "Alright, but we'll need to dry off first and, on our way to the bank, we can drop off your soaking wet suit at the dry cleaners."

"You're on. I love you Mrs. Crane."

"I love you too Dr. Crane. We'd best get crackin'. We've got a funeral to attend to today."

"Right." Niles stepped out of the shower, noticing what he had done to his hand-stitched leather shoes.

[ Shortly after their stop at the dry cleaners ]

Niles and Daphne entered the bank holding hands. It didn't take long before they were at the cashier's window. Niles stepped forward and produced the check, his ID and his bank card. "I would like to deposit this in our savings account."

She took up his driver's license. "Yes sir, Doctor Crane." She handed him a pen.

"Oh, wait," he said as he retrieved a pen from his coat pocket. He turned to Daphne, "This was Maris' favorite pen. I think it would be poetic for me to sign the check with it." He signed his name on the back of it, then did a double take. "I'm sorry miss, perhaps I should use a pen that works."

The cashier handed him the pen again. Niles signed it and she took up the check.

"Just how long will it take for this check to clear? You see, it's from my ex-wife."

Daphne playfully slapped him in the arm. "Niles Crane, show some respect."

He smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just joking."


	5. Chapter 5

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne looked sensational in her full-length, sleeveless, black gown. Although her flat shoes looked a little off with the dress, she caught Niles staring at her several times as she was getting ready. It made her smile. She wasn't starting to show her pregnancy yet, but she decided that high heels were out of the question.

Niles looked quite dapper in his black suit with, which he referred to as, "a dusted charcoal" tie. It was an incredible tie. Hand stitched, no doubt.

She sat at the vanity table brushing out her hair when Niles walked up behind her and leaned in to kiss her on the shoulder. He stole the opportunity to smell her hair.

"Oh, I do love you Niles," she said as she put the brush down.

"And I so love…"

"Da-da, I go to porty?"

Niles turned to see his favorite man standing there. He placed both his and Daphne's raincoats on the bed and scooped him up. He sat on the edge of the bed with him. "I'm sorry little man, but this is a different kind of party."

"Whot kind of porty?"

"Well it is a celebration, but it's more like a very quiet celebration. It's a celebration of life."

"A whot?"

"When someone you love passes away, friends and family gather together to pay their respect."

"Whot?"

Daphne stood up and went over to take David by both hands. She looked into his beautiful face. "It's a party without cake or ice cream."

"Oh, I don't wont that." He hopped down from his father's lap and ran away.

Niles smiled at his wife. "Thank you. I was painting myself into a corner, wasn't I."

Her lips embraced his. "You are a wonderful father Niles; the kind of father that will always be honest with his children. I love that in you."

He smiled.

The doorbell rang. Niles stood up. "That will be the babysitter."

[ The funeral of Maris Lang-Crane ]

The services were short and brief, just the way Maris would have wanted it. Everyone fallowed along to the cemetery. Frasier drove Dad's car with the two of them and Ronee and Charlotte. Niles drove with Daphne.

When they arrived, they stood in the rain. The cemetery was beautiful, lavish and green. Daphne brought extra umbrellas, but everybody remembered to bring their own. She wrapped her arm inside of Niles' as they walked over to the site. Niles felt so out of place standing next to the Langs, but Daphne was right by his side. Maris' thin and pale sisters, Bree and Carrisetta, stood there with their husbands and Maris' mother, Melody, clung to the Commodore as if she was going to blow away in the wind.

That poor preacher had to yell to be heard over the rain. The falling rain washed over the mahogany coffin like it was preparing it for its final resting spot.

At the end of the service, everyone walked forward to pay their respects. Melody fell across it and hugged it. Niles felt so sorry for her. The Commodore leaned over and kissed it. Maris' sisters just laid their hands on it when they passed by. Niles walked Daphne up and took out a paper flower. It was unscented. With all of Maris allergies, it was the greatest thing Niles felt he could do. And there were no thorns. He lay that paper rose on the coffin and the rain instantly attacked it and made it shrivel. Niles glanced over to her parents. The Commodore smiled warmly at Niles. Melody sneered at him.

Melody had doves to release, but they refused to leave their nicely dry container to fly into the rain.

As the casket was lowered into place, a clap of thunder made everyone jump. God was calling an end to the ceremony. Just then the doves bolted out of the container and flew high into the heavens. They circled the area twice and everyone didn't mind the rain upon their faces as they watched them.

There was a receiving line. Niles and Daphne shook the hands of Maris' brother-in-laws and hugged her sisters.

Niles stood before the Commodore. He couldn't tell the difference between the tears the Commodore was obviously producing and the rain the hit his face. Niles stood there for a few seconds in respect before he offered his hand. The Commodore refused it. Instead, he stepped forward and gave Niles a great big bear hug. Out of his three son-in-laws, Niles must have been his favorite.

Daphne gave Melody a hug. It was quite comical. It was almost like watching someone trying to embrace an empty coat rack.

Niles hugged Melody too. She ended the hug with a great twisting pinch to Niles' left arm. "Ouch." He called out.

Daphne pulled him away from her. "Niles, are you alright?"

Niles rubbed his arm. "Who would have thought that such a frail woman could muster such strength."


	6. Chapter 6

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ How often do you get the opportunity to eat at The Golden Arches? ]

It was three weeks since the funeral. The worse parts of the day were the mornings for Daphne. She always felt so drained. She was cleaning up after David, when she just had to take a seat on the sofa. "Oh David, Mommy's got to rest."

"I'm hungray," he said.

"Alright David, just give Mommy a minute or two."

A key slid into the front door and Niles came in with brief case in tow.

Daphne sat up. "Niles, what are you doing here? It's only eleven in the morning."

Setting his brief case down, he leaned over and kissed her. "No more patients today. I wanted to take advantage of it and spend some time with my family." He took the throw off the back of the couch and tucked himself in with Daphne.

David came running up and into his dad's arms. "DADDY!"

Niles scooped him up and tucked him in with them.

"I am so glad to see you," Daphne said with great sincerity.

He held her hand.

"David is hungry and I am trying to get the energy to fix him something."

"Well, why don't I take you both out to lunch?"

Daphne smiled. "Niles Crane, you are my knight in shining armor."

He kissed her on the nose. "It's my pleasure." He turned to David. "Hey big man, where do you want to eat?"

"'Donald's!"

Niles laughed. "Oh you've got a long way to go to redefine that pallet from those golden arches. But, alright, McDonald's it is. Then we'll go somewhere where Mommy and Daddy can eat." He put David on his feet and helped Daphne to get ready to go. He glanced over at the book that was tented open with the spine face up. It was a book for naming your child. "Ah yes, that is a great book and I love how the plot thickens and twists at the end."

Daphne laughed. "Silly. We still need to come up with a name."

"We have plenty of time, my love."

"I know, but I was just kicking a few ideas around."

"How about Frank, if it's a boy?"

She shot him a look. "'Frank', really?"

"Yes, his middle name could be Nicholas. They would call him Frank N. Crane."

"That Frankenstein joke never gets old."

Niles smiled back at her. "Yes, thank you." He helped back the small travel bag for David. "Hey, wouldn't it be great if it was a girl?"

She shot him a look. "I didn't think you wanted to know the sex of the baby."

"Well… no. But like the doctor said, we won't even be able to find out the sex of the baby until the 18 to 20 week period."

She grinned.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, I had one of me visions."

"Well, Daph, your visions aren't always correct are they?"

"Sometimes they're off a bit. But I think this one's right on."

"In your vision, did you call our child by his or her name? That way we don't have to decide on a name if one's already noted."

She playfully threw the couch pillow at him.

They left the apartment with Daphne carrying the travel bag and David hoisted up in Niles' arms. They took the elevator down to the lobby. Almost as soon as they stepped out of the elevator, someone called to them. "Doctor Niles Crane?"

Niles turned to see a young man with wire framed glasses. "Yes, how can I help you?"

The young man handed him an envelope. "You just got served."

"What is the meaning of this?"

The man made not reply. He just walked out of the building.

Niles put David down on his feet. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Niles, what is it?" Daphne asked as she scooped David up.

"We're being sued."

"What?!"

"It's Melody Lang."

"Let me guess, for two point five million dollars," Daphne accused.

"Exactly, she's claiming that Maris wasn't of sound mind when she made out her will."

"Oh that woman has no soul. It was her daughter's last wish."

"I can't deal with this Daphne." Niles pulled out his cell phone. "If she wants to disgrace her daughter like this, then who am I to stand in the way?"

"Who are you calling?"

"The Commodore."

"Niles, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving them what they want." He spoke into the phone, "Commodore, this is Niles Crane. I think you and I should meet."


	7. Chapter 7

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ But, you haven't finished this one ]

Niles stared down into his double cappuccino and sighed. He had been coming to Nervosa for how many years? It seemed just as they got his drink down perfectly, some employee would quit and a fresh, new, UNTRAINED, person would take their place. "My God," he thought, "this WHISPER of cinnamon was enough to choke a hummingbird." He used his spoon like a pool net across the surface of his coffee and tapped the cinnamon off onto his paper napkin.

Niles' stomach turned into a knot. Not because of the cinnamon, although that was a good enough reason, but because of everything Maris had to endure for her to fulfill her final wish. He fantasized about Maris off at her family island, alive and well. She would be the one on the beach with the largest umbrella. The sun was so cruel to that woman. Niles produced a little smile. She hated the beach. But at least she would be alive. Oh, why couldn't she have just gone out that way? Why couldn't she just have passed away on that family island surrounded by family? She didn't have to go through all of this. And now, in just a few fleeting moments, everything she did, all of the pain she went through would be for absolutely nothing. Maris was far too refined to pass in jail the way she did. Niles had his checkbook out and he even had the check made out for two and a half million dollars. All he had to do was sign it and tear it out of the checkbook.

Where was the Commodore? That man was always on time. Niles glanced at his Rolex again. He waved down the new coffee waitress. "Could I have another, please? This time, refrain from the last few shakes of cinnamon over it."

"Certainly," she said as she took up is untouched cup of coffee. Untouched, with the exception of the cinnamon skimming.

This was all bitter sweet to Niles. Maris had tortured him so while and after they were married. Perhaps it wasn't right for her to just swoop in at the last minute and do something so nice for him. Well, regardless, it obviously wasn't meant to be.

He produced his phone. He was going to call the Commodore. It wasn't like this for him to be so late. Niles stopped himself. Yes, it wasn't like him at all. And if he was the one running late, why wasn't he the one calling? Niles placed his phone back.

Was this one big "Maris' depressing disappearing acts" all over again? How could Niles think that? Maris would never sink so low. They were married for so many years. That had to have meant something. And besides that, no one prepares to meet their maker by pulling one big one over on somebody, do they? No, not indeed. This was definitely Melody Lang's doing.

The server brought his coffee. "I'm terribly sorry. Could I please get that to go? It appears that the gentleman that I was waiting for has stood me up."

"Were you waiting for a tall, older, distinguished looking man?"

"Why yes," Niles said as he pulled a tip from his wallet and placed it on the table. "How did you know that?"

"That man is seated out on our patio right now." She pointed to the side door.

Niles already had his brief case in hand. He took a deep breath. So this is how it was going to end. Niles would spend his very last visit with the Commodore by undoing Maris' last wish. It was sad. Niles, obviously, cared less about the money and more about the intentions Maris had that cost her freedom of her last moments on earth. He sighed. "You know what, could you still make that to go and bring it out to the patio for me?"

"Certainly, Doctor Karen."

Niles sneered at her. Ah, new hires. There is nothing like it. He walked over to the glass door; the door that lead to the patio. The Commodore was sitting at a table in a long, rain overcoat. It was a misting rain. Good heavens. There was a regular cup of coffee resting in front of him. That mist must be murder on that coffee.

Niles reached for the door handle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

Seven and a half months later…

[ Have patience for the doctor ]

Niles walked out of the delivery room with tears streaming down his face. The family jumped out of their seats when they saw him.

"Well, what's the good news?" Martin asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Niles fell into Martin's shoulder and cried. He wasn't holding anything back. He was uncontrollably bawling.

"Come now Niles," Frasier said, "come out with the news."

But Martin knew something was awfully wrong. "Hold on Fras. Niles, what's wrong?"

Frasier hurried to Niles' side and helped him over to the couch in the waiting room. "My God Niles. What is it? Is Daphne okay?"

Niles couldn't speak. He just shook his head. The weight of the world was upon him and he couldn't draw the air into his lungs to speak. He looked down and watched the tears drop from his cheeks and fall upon his own lap. He tried to communicate to everyone, but his chest was heaving as he sobbed. The only word he could get clear was, "hemorrhaging".

He looked across the room and saw Ronee holding David. Niles didn't recall how he got across that floor, but he took David into his arms and cried. Dear Lord, if You take this angel from me… I wish You would take me with her, but I cannot go. David will need me, but I pray that You leave her with us. I need her so.

Martin gave Niles a few moments with his son and then decided to break them up. David was too young to understand the situation and Niles was unintentionally scaring him. "Ronee, why don't you take David home? We'll stay here with Niles." He handed David off and put his arm around his son and allowed him to cry there.

Charlotte went with Ronee to help with David.

Niles slumped back down into the couch. He managed to mumble, "Is this a nightmare? For the love of God, tell me that I'm dreaming."

"Now, Daphne is a strong girl. She'll get through this." Martin said.

"That's right Niles." Frasier sat next to him.

Roz knelt in front of him and put her hands on his lap. "Love will pull her through. You and the children give her millions of reasons to make it through this."

Martin glanced back at the delivery room doors. There was no mention about the safety of the baby and he decided now was definitely not the time to ask. "Where is that doctor?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

Seven and a half months prior to their trip to the hospital…

[ The last time I spoke with the Commodore ]

"Niles," the Commodore said as he stood. "Let's go inside where it's dry." He lifted his coffee and carried it back inside where Niles followed him. They sat at the table to the right of the front door. Why the Commodore was seated in the misty rain was beyond Niles, but he didn't bother to ask about it.

Placing his brief case down by his feet, Niles began as the Nervosa server brought his coffee over, "Thank you for meeting with me today Commodore…"

"Before we get into unpleasantries, I would like to begin by apologizing to you."

Niles took a sip of his drink.

"Son, I am heart fully sorry for this. I tried to talk Mel out of this until I was blue in the face. I am so embarrassed to even be associated with her in this ordeal, yet talking to her is like communicating with a brick wall."

Niles nodded. He didn't say anything. There were no words he could say without regret. He retrieved his checkbook from his coat, signed the two and a half million dollar check and tore it free from the checkbook. He handed it to Maris' father. "I'm not going through any litigation on this matter. Maris' death was painful enough. I refuse to drag this through the court system and I definitely refuse to put my family through this. My wife is pregnant. If Melody feels so strongly against Maris final wishes, my family and I don't want any part of this."

The Commodore took the check and stared at it as he ran is fingers uneasily across the perforated edge.

Niles took up his coffee and brief case. He didn't say anything before heading for the door.

And what could the Commodore say? He folded the check and put it into his pocket. Mel needed this victory. She was so shallow and self-centered, but the Commodore knew that his wife wouldn't rest a moment until she regained her daughter's money. It was killing the Commodore. He felt as if a pallet of cinder blocks were placed upon his chest. "Niles," he called to him. "Son."

Niles stopped in the door way to look back. "I don't think there is anything more we need to discuss."

He stood to face Niles. "I love you son. I've always loved you like you were my very own son. And when David was born, I so wanted to visit. I know that I'm not is grandfather, but your children will be the closest I will ever have to grandchildren. Bree and Carrisetta are head strong on never having children of their own."

Niles was taken back. He wasn't expecting this.

"I wish there was something I could do." He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Please take this with you. I knew I'd never get a chance to say the things I wanted to say to you without writing them out. Please take this… for me."

When Niles took the envelope, the Commodore hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Niles."

Niles turned to leave, but something made him stop. All of his anger and resentment had melted away like butter on a hot grill. The world was lifted from his shoulders. He produced the pen he tried to use at the bank. "This was Maris' favorite pen." He looked into the Commodore's soft eyes. "I just had it refilled. Could you please give it to Melody? I'm certain she would want it."

The Commodore's eyes were filled with tears. He nodded as Niles placed the pen in the palm of his hand. He had to clear his throat in order to talk. "Thank you Son. I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me for not being able to stand up to Mel."

Niles forced a grin. "I've stood a many of times in your shoes." He nodded and again turned to leave.

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

The words washed over Niles like a hot shower. "I… I don't know."

"Do you think… perhaps… you could take me on as a client… when Mel drives me to that breaking point… again… and again."

Niles exposed a fading grin. "It would be my pleasure Commodore." He extended a hand and shook the Commodore's. He then turned and walked out the door.

"Then perhaps we will be seeing each other on a daily basis," the Commodore called out after him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

Niles had been kneeling at the front of the hospital's chapel for hours upon hours, trembling and praying. There was a new Crane born today, yet Daphne had fallen into a Coma. Niles was coming unglued. His face had dried streams of tears across his cheeks. He had no more tears left to cry. He had called to God and he requested the gathering of all the saints and angels in heaven to watch over his beloved Daphne.

He had given his blessings for his brother and father to go see his new born, but he didn't want to see his new child without his soul mate.

The door to the chapel opened and Martin hobbled in. "Niles, your brother is back with the food. It's time you ate something."

"I'm not hungry Dad," he said in a solemn tone.

"Niles, you gotta eat. You're gonna want your strength when Daph wakes up."

He glanced his father's way. "You're right. I just want to say another prayer or two."

"Well, alright, but don't take too long." Martin turned and started for the door.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son."

"As a police officer, you must have dealt with a lot of people going through tragedies…"

"Sure."

"How do I get through this? How do I get through the next hour, the next minute, the next moment?"

"You pray a lot. And it also helps to remember the wonderful times you've shared."

"Thanks Dad."

[ Niles thought of the moment he returned from meeting with the Commodore ]

Niles put the key into the door of his Montana apartment. By the time he unlocked and opened the door, Daphne was right there to greet him.

"Roses!"

"Yes, my love," he kissed her before handing them to her.

"You're not acting like someone who just signed away two and a half million dollars. What happened?"

"I will tell you later." He threw an arm around to the small of her back and drew her in for a beautiful and generous kiss.

"Oh my, what is that for?"

"I have just realized, after signing away two point five mill, that I don't need money to know that I am the riches man on earth. No one can buy what we have."

"Oh Niles, I love you. Now, let me put these in water."

"Alright, but then I want you to get ready. I am taking you out tonight. We'll get a sitter."

"Out? What did you have in mind?"

"Oh… I want to dine you… and then take you out dancing."

"Dancing! Oh, that sounds wonderful."

He cupped her jaw with his hands and gave her a whispering kiss. "You have no idea just how much I love you."

"Oh? I don't?"

"No, you couldn't possibly."

"And why is that Niles?"

He leaned in to emphasize is words. "Because I have not yet begun to find any limitations to my feelings for you. It seems like they are stronger love."

"Stronger than love?" she questioned as she found a vase and put the flowers in it. She started for the kitchen for water, but stopped to ask, "Then what do you have planned after dancing?"

He couldn't stop grinning at her. "Funny you should ask. After dancing, I will take you home…"

"Yes?"

"And I will give you a full foot massage. Then I will proceed to paint your toe nails."

Daphne laughed that beautiful laugh. "Oh, I love you Niles Crane."

[ Back at the hospital's chapel ]

Niles whispered the words as he found more tears in his eyes, "I love you too Daphne Crane."


	11. Chapter 11

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

He held her warm hand as she slept so peacefully in the hospital bed. Niles looked across the room at his father asleep in the chair. Poor Dad. He looked so uncomfortable. Frasier was sitting in the corner chair deep inside a novel he purchased the other day. They both wouldn't leave Niles and Daphne. Niles got up and found a blanket in one of the cupboards. He draped it over his father.

He sat back down, placing his hand over Daphne's. Frasier was uninterrupted in his book. Niles' fingers stroked the back of her hand. It reminded him of something that happened about a year ago.

[ How do you make marshmallows? ]

Niles was fast asleep when he was disturbed from his slumber. Daphne had jolted up from her sleep beside him. His first instinct was to quickly sit up and wrap his arms around her. "Daphne, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Oh dear…" She was breathing heavy and tears filled her eyes and she seemed to be choking on them. "What an awful nightmare. Hold me Niles. Don't let me go. Don't ever let me go."

He held her tight. "I'm right here, my love."

She was trembling. "It was so real. Let me catch me breath."

"Take your time." He kissed her bare shoulder.

"I dreamt… no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? It might help if you talk about it."

"Alright."

Niles leaned over and turned on the lamp beside their bed.

She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him twice before she began. "I dreamt that I kept pushing you away like I didn't want anything to do with you."

"Oh my," the tone of his voice didn't cloak his concern very well.

"But you wouldn't give up on me. You wouldn't give up on us." She gently touched the side of his face with her fingertips. She pressed her lips into his again. "You never gave up."

"I will never give up on you."

She kissed him again, this time it was a deeper kiss, full of appreciation. "I love you so."

"And I… am… SO IN LOVE WITH YOU." He leaned her against his side as he laid back down in bed.

She held on tight to him. It always made her feel better. "I can't sleep now Niles. Not after that."

"Well… what will you have me do? I could heat you up some milk."

"How about some hot coco?"

He said with a nod, "Alright then. We'll have hot coco."

"Let me pop into the shower. I'll feel so much better."

He understood it was going to be a longer night than he had anticipated. "I'll start a fire."

"Wonderful." She stole another kiss that he was more than happy to share with her before she bound out of bed. She stopped at their bedroom door. "Do we have any mini-marshmallows?"

"If we don't, I'll make some."

She smiled as she leaned her face against the wood frame of the door. She looked at him in deep admiration. She knew he wasn't kidding. She felt so lucky to have him in her life. Then she made a dash for the shower.

When she came down in her robe, Niles had a fire going and the coco with mini-marshmallows ready for them. Like the perfect gentleman, not only would he stay the night up with her knowing that he had to work in the morning, but he also would not start his cup of coco without her. Niles Crane was everything in her life. He was the most considerate, romantic lover and best friend she had ever had. In her life, he as the closest person to perfect that God had ever made.

He handed her her coco before he picked up his and he wouldn't sit down until after she did.

She took a sip and the hot chocolate pleasantly warmed her insides. She glared at him over her cup.

"What is that look for?" he asked.

"What look?"

"You're grinning at me."

"So."

"Don't give me that. What is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Remember back when you were just me friend and you once said that I would find a man someday, 'just as soon as the gods make him'?"

He took down another drink of coco. "I do. I do recall something of that nature."

"Little did you know, you were talking about yourself." She couldn't stop grinning at him.

He blushed so intensely that he could feel his ears heating up. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

She held out her cup and they 'clinked' them. "I am so lucky to have you in me life and so incredibly blessed to have you as a husband. You are the perfect prince."

It was his time to glare back at her. "You are definitely overlooking something."

"What?"

"You paint such a wonder picture of me, but if it weren't for you in my life, I feel that I wouldn't be such a prince."

Her reply was standing up and going over to him. She inched her lips ever slowly down around his. When she delicately pulled away, Niles kept his eyes closed.

"Wow," he said. "That kiss was incredible. I feel weightless."

She then sat down in front of him and leaned her head back into his chest. She sipped her coco. "Niles, I don't think it can get any better than this?"

He kissed the top of her head and stroked the back of her hand with his fingertips. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

[ Present time - in the hospital ]

Niles stroked the back of her hand with his fingertips, just like he did that night, one year ago.


	12. Chapter 12

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ Isn't the stork supposed to bring the Crane? ]

He stroked her bangs away from her beautiful face. "You get your rest, my darling." It pained him so to see her with the respirator tube in her mouth and down her throat. "You've got to get better. David misses you so. He asks why you can't come home." Tears fell from his face and hit her hospital bed. "I told him you're sleeping and you need your rest." He took out his handkerchief and wiped his face. "He wants you to come home and read to him. He said that Uncle Frasier tries to do the voices, but he can't do them like you do." He managed a weak smile upon his drained face. "Remember when I did your toe nails? When you get better, I'll treat you to a day spa. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Martin was the third person in the room. He was tucked away, sleeping in that chair in the corner. Flowers filled the room in almost every place one could put them. There were some from Dad and Ronee, Frasier and Charlotte, Roz, and even two dozen long stem roses that Niles had brought in.

The room's door opened and Frasier stepped inside.

Niles glanced over at his brother for a fleeting moment. "Frasier, I thought you were back home reading to David."

"Niles, may I have a word with you?"

"Whatever it is you need to say, you can say it in front of Daphne."

Frasier stood firm. He knew that a coma patient, although completely under, may be able to hear and comprehend conversations. "Niles, I must insist that you join me for coffee in the waiting room."

Niles turned to look at his brother.

"My God Niles. When was the last time you ate or slept?"

Niles turned his attention back to his love. "It doesn't matter."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Life is currently on pause."

"Pause?"

"Yes, this is a dream-state. Nothing here is real."

"Niles…"

He was firm with his words, "Nothing is real until she wakes up and looks into my eyes." He stood and gently kissed his wife on her brow, then he went with Frasier to get some coffee.

"Niles, it pains me to say this, but it has been four days now and the staff is insisting that you give your child a name." Frasier held up a finger directing Niles to hold his comments for just one more moment. "Now I know you wanted to wait for Daphne, but it's time. You owe it to your child."

Niles sighed heavily. "We wanted to name the child together." Niles stopped at a window of the hospital and looked out it in deep thought. He wasn't seeing anything out the window and he wouldn't be able to recall a single thing he saw out the window. He was too deep in thought. "How is she?" he finally asked. "Is she as beautiful as Daphne?"

Frasier nodded. "She is. It's time to go see her."

A single tear rolled down Niles' cheek. He nodded. "Alright… but instead of me going to see her, I would like you to bring her to the room. That way the first time I see our daughter will be with Daphne there."

Frasier placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Of course."

[ Four days ago ]

"Doctor Crane, your wife has slipped into a coma. Now she may come out of this in a few hours, a few days, months, or perhaps longer."

Niles felt light headed. It was a good thing he was sitting. Martin held him up with his arm around him.

[ And now ]

Niles held Daphne's hand as he eagerly awaited Frasier's arrival with his daughter. The door opened. It was the nurse. She held the door open as Frasier stepped inside holding the most precious bundle of joy that Niles had ever laid eyes upon.

Frasier presented her. "Here's your mommy and daddy."

She was beautiful. Niles gasped as Frasier put her into Niles' arms. She looked just like a little angel, just like her mother. Again, Niles started to tear up. "Oh Daphne, she is so beautiful. She is so much like you."

He moved his wife's arm to lie away from her body and he carefully placed Baby Crane there. Daphne's heart rate monitor showed her heart rate elevating.

Niles took in a deep breath and called to her, "Daphne."


	13. Chapter 13

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ To the letter ]

Niles, Frasier and Martin sat in chairs in the doctor's office, facing his desk where the doctor sat.

"I don't understand," Niles blurted out before the doctor could initiate the conversation. "Why is Daphne still in a coma? The touch of our baby increased her heart rate."

"Now we've gone over this," he said. "We know that a coma patient may be able to hear and comprehend conversations in the room. This may cause a physical reaction from her such as an elevated heart rate."

"But doctor, I am certain her reaction was a direct response from the touch of our child."

"Dr. Crane, let's be realistic. Although a reaction of an elevated heart rate may be a good sign, there are no studies that reveal that this is any indication of a patient returning from their coma state."

"What? You're saying that this means nothing?" Niles shook his head. "I can't accept that. I won't accept that."

"What I am stating are the facts. I am not saying that she didn't feel your child in her arms, however the odds, in her condition, are against it. You need to still have patience with her recovery." He doctor leaned in over his desk and looked at each of them in the room. "Hope is a wonderful thing. Not only is it possible for a coma patient to hear a conversation, but also sense the attitude and emotions in the room."

Frasier spoke up. "So you are saying that she may have detected our joy in holding their baby?"

"Yes, that is possible. It's not really a supernatural phenomenon. Studies indicate that it is more related to the voice tones that she picks up."

Niles was silent. 'Supernatural phenomenon' struck a cord with him. Daphne was psychic. Niles knew she had her strong moments with her gift. Dear Lord, could Daphne be getting visions and seeing things that a regular coma patient could not? Perhaps she was more alert than anyone thought possible. It made him think of a time… it was about six months ago.

[ Back then ]

David walked up to his mother and rubbed her stomach. "Hello in there!" He then ran off.

Niles and Daphne looked at each other and laughed. They were still laughing when they sat on the couch in their apartment. He stared deep into her warm eyes. "You really know, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, you silly you?"

"You know if we're having a boy or a girl, don't you?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I do."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"Now love, you don't want to know. You said that you didn't want to know from the OBGYN doctor."

"I do want to wait until the day he… or she… is born."

"You're so old fashion," she joked with him.

"I am not. I am one hip gentleman." He gave her a funny stare out of the corner of his eyes.

It made her laugh. "I do love you. Even when you're as silly as a sod."

"How long have you known the sex of our baby?"

"Almost as soon as I got pregnant. In me vision, when you held our baby for the first time, it was Frasier that handed…" She almost slipped up by giving the sex away. "…our baby… to you."

"Why would Frasier be handing our baby to me? Frasier isn't going to deliver our child, is he?"

"Perhaps I've said too much." She stood and arched her soar pregnant back.

"Frasier is not going to be delivering our baby, is he?" Niles begged for an answer.

"Did you pick up the mail today?" she asked, ignoring his request.

"Yes, it's all on the counter in the kitchen. Is your back bothering you again? I will draw you a warm bath." He headed up stairs while she headed for the kitchen. He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back to her. "Frasier is not going to deliver our baby, is he?" Again, he received no reply. "He at least hands me our baby in the hospital, right?" No response.

Daphne emerged from the kitchen with a small stack of mail and a doughnut in her mouth. She thumbed through the mail. "Bill, bill, junk mail…" Then a piece caught her eye; it was a light blue envelope. "Niles!" she called to him.

"Yes, my love?" he called back from upstairs.

"What is this envelope?"

He appeared at the top of the stairs. "It was a letter the Commodore wrote me. I'd been holding onto it for quite some time, but decided not to read it and put it in there."

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

"I'm talking about this blue envelope that came in the mail. What are you talking about?"

Niles descended from the stairs. "Oh a blue envelope!" His attempt to distract her from the current conversation was a bit weak. "How exciting. I wonder what it could be?"

"This looks like someone sent me a card. You're not throwing me a baby shower are you? We've discussed that we wouldn't have a shower until after the baby was born. To keep the sex a secret means no one will know what colors to buy. Oh and by-the-way, you haven't been so clever to dodge any conversational bullet. We'll be talking about the Commodore's letter in a bit."

Niles swallowed like a student about to be sent to the principal's office. "Yes dear. And 'no dear' I am not throwing you a baby shower."

She sat back on the couch and Niles joined her.

"Who is it from?"

Daphne looked at it. "It's from the Commodore." She looked at her husband. "What is it about this letter he gave you?"

Niles took a deep breath. "I threw it away this morning. I thought you found it in the kitchen receptacle and were talking about that envelope."

"Oh Niles, are you certain you don't want to read his letter?"

"Yes, it should go out in the trash."

"Alright then, if that's how you feel." She opened the letter. It was a beautiful card with a stork with a baby blanket in its beak and a baby. It read: "Congratulations". She opened it and something fell out of it.

"Let me get that for you," Niles offered.

"Niles, I'm only ten weeks pregnant. I think I can still pick something up off of the floor."

"Okay," Niles snapped back into place.

Daphne got up and bent down, but couldn't reach it. Her back was hurting so. "Niles?"

"Yes dear?" He innocently looked at her.

"I can't do it," she whined.

Niles picked it up and handed it to her.

She looked at it. "Niles, go get the letter the Commodore wrote to you."

"I thought we had already discussed this."

"That was before he sent us a congratulations on our pregnancy card with a quarter of a million dollar cashier's check."

Niles took a double take on the cashier's check and bolted for the kitchen to get the letter back. He stopped and turned back. "But it's in the trash," he complained.

"Niles," she said in a threatening tone.

He nodded and went to get the kitchen tongs to retrieve it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ Six months ago ]

At the dining table, Niles read the three page letter the Commodore wrote to him. It was filled with such emotion that Niles pretended to clear his throat from time to time to keep from tearing up. Daphne wasn't so lucky. She couldn't hold back the tears. After each page Niles read, he handed them to her to read. She had to retrieve a box of Kleenex to continue reading.

The end of the letter apologized to Niles and asked for forgiveness for the Commodore not standing up to Melody well enough to stop her law suit. It also explained that he would get Niles and Daphne Maris' money back to them if it was the last thing he did. His intent was to make send them the money in increments. That way, it wouldn't be so evident to Mel what he was doing. Each and every holiday, the Commodore would send them a cashier's check. Cashier's checks were so much less traceable, (for Mel's sake) and there would be go ties to the money leading back to the Langs. Simply put , it wasn't a check from the Lang's checking account that would stay in their account if Niles and Daphne decided not to cash it.

[ That was six months ago and anther one million dollars later. There was Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's. Each holiday, the Commodore kept his word. ]

[ Present day ]

[ You Take My Breath Away ]

Niles stopped by the nurse's station. "Excuse me." He handed the nurse a slip of paper that was folded over once. "Here is the name of my child that I would like on the birth certificate. I would like to request that the name remain a secret from the rest of my family and friends. My wife and I would like to announce the name of the baby when she is well enough to do so."

The lady took the paper from him. Her voice was filled with sympathy for him, "Of course, Dr. Crane."

He thanked her and headed down the hallway to Daphne's room where he found his father and Frasier sitting by her bedside. They stood to greet him when he walked in.

"Hey, there he is," Martin said in his cheery voice. He hugged his son. "She's just sleeping in late."

"Okay Dad," Niles grinned slightly at Martin's attempt to keep Daphne's condition light.

Frasier hugged him. "We were just going for coffee and eggs. Would you like us to bring you back some?"

"That would be most appreciated." He stopped Frasier before he reached the door. "Frasier, I so appreciated you being here. I know how much work you are missing. If you must get back, I completely understand."

Frasier smiled. "Don't concern yourself with that. You're my brother and she's my sister. I love you both." He gave his brother a single nod. "We'll be right back."

Niles took a seat next to his beloved. He held her hand with such gentleness. "Good morning, my love. David has colored and painted you so many pictures at home. I'll have to bring some with me next time. And I know our daughter wants to see more of you. I'll bring her in to see you later. There is one thing I would like to address with you." He stroked her hand. "I know that we have decided on names for the baby. And I know you indulged me with a boy's name even though you knew she would be our daughter… But I didn't… completely use the name that we chose for her. With you in this… state… I wanted to honor you. I needed to honor you." He leaned over and kissed her hand about the time the room's door opened and a nurse and Daphne's doctor stepped in.

The doctor had a clip board in one hand and extended his other to Niles. "Dr. Crane, good morning."

"Dr. Spalding. Good morning."

He glanced at his clip board. "I see that Daphne is still resting comfortably. Although this is certainly no indication of her improving of her overall condition, her breathing has improved. So we will be taking her off of her respirator and she'll wear a nose and mouth mask for a bit. We'll see how she does."

Niles grinned. "Well even that is something. Thank you doctor."

"We'll need you to step out of the room while we remove the respirator."

"Of course." Niles leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back. I love you so."


	15. Chapter 15

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ Goldilocks and the Four Bears ]

Last Christmas Eve, Marin and Ronee watched David while Niles took Daphne to the most iconic place to dine in Seattle; the Space Needle. They ran up quite a bill with a lavish dinner and fine wine. Niles wanted to treat her and they needed a night out. After dinner, they went out on the balcony to snuggle and take in the view.

"Oh my Niles, this is beautiful, isn't it?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said.

She caught him staring at her. She playfully slapped his arm. "I meant the view."

"Daphne, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh wait, you have something in your eye. Here let me get it."

He closed his eyes and her lips caressed his in such a generous way. This kiss grew stronger in its passion. There was nothing in his eye. She just wanted to steal a kiss. He smiled so, although that was one thing she never had to steal from him.

"There now," she said softly, "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

He slowly opened his eyes. "I… I… I can't recall."

She smiled. She loved him so and she loved her effect on him.

"Oh yes…" he remembered.

"Look Niles, it's snowing!"

Snow drifted in the air and at that altitude with the wind up there, it was hovering all around them. "Daphne," he said as he took her hands. She was starting to show with their child. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could possibly love before. We've been married just a few short years and I just wanted to tell you that it won't matter if we're married a few years or several decades. I will always love you and… what I'm trying to say…"

She put her warm hand against his cold face. "What is it?"

"I will always be chasing you." He smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Every day with you is so wonderful. I feel so lucky to be with you. My passion for you will never fail. I love you so much, it's like the first time we ever kissed. I get butterflies just looking into your eyes. So, what I'm trying to say is, I hope you realize that I love you so, that I will always feel the same as if I were chasing you from the very beginning. Even when we were just friends, you brought so much joy to my life just when we could spend a little bit of time together."

She hugged him and their lips met.

"I know it's Christmas Eve, but I have something for you and it's not a Christmas present."

"Niles you didn't have to get me anything. I know you love me."

"Now, this is just an expression of my love for you." He took a long box from his jacket. "Because every day with you IS Christmas." He opened the box before her. It was a beautiful necklace with a rose charm. Inside the rose was a diamond.

"Oh Niles, it's beautiful."

He took it out of the box.

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course," he said as she turned away from him and lifter her hair. He brought it around and clasped it together on the back of her neck.

She turned back to him and looked down to see it. "It's so beautiful." She kissed him. "Thank you. And I mean for the necklace, but I also mean for being in me life too."

They turned to take in the view. "What an incredible night," she said as she reached up and placed an appreciating hand against his check as he stood behind her with his arms around her and their unborn child. "You are the dearest man."

She reached down and put her hands on his. It was so silly, but the simple fact that their wedding rings were touching warmed her heart even more.

And the snow encircled them in the night sky.

[ And now ]

Niles was in the room alone with Daphne. Frasier and Martin went home. Frasier asked Niles to give him a quick call when he was ready to go home and Frasier would come back to drive him home.

Niles held her hand and their wedding bands touched. "You're doing great," he told her. "I'm so glad you're off the respirator. Doctor Spalding says you are doing just fine." He started to choke up. "My love, all that I ask is that if you need to leave me, please don't go just yet. I hope there hasn't been a day that's gone by, since we were together, that I've missed an opportunity to show you what you mean to me. I truly believe that you've made me happier than most people will even believe is possible. I love you." He kissed her hand.

The room's door opened. Niles quickly dried his face. He turned to see Roz with stuffed animals in her arms.

"Roz." He stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'm not coming at a bad time, am I?"

"Absolutely not. Please come in."

"How is she doing?"

"Well, she's off the respirator. That's something." He noted her armfuls of stuffed animals. "You have quite a collection there."

"Oh, one is for Daphne, one is for David, the little one is for Baby Crane and one is for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, I thought when you went home at night, it might be kinda cool for you to sleep with one knowing that Daphne would have one too. I know, it's kinda corny. I'll just take one back."

"No," Niles snapped as he held out his arms for his bear. "I'll take one."

She handed him the big brown one.

"Thank you Roz."

Roz sat there with Niles and Daphne for a good portion of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ Put him on the respirator ]

Niles swam out to the waterfall where Daphne already was. She looked fantastic in her two piece. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her close to kiss her neck. He slowly kissed up and down her neck as the water cascaded over the both of them.

"Time for feeding," the nurses voice woke Niles and he lifted his head from the edge of Daphne's hospital bed. The nurse had come in with Baby Crane and had an infant bottle with formula.

Frasier and Martin rose from their seats to catch a look at the beautiful new born. "Here you go daddy." The nurse handed the baby to Niles.

Niles laid the baby into Daphne's left arm and tucked her there with her bottle. He kissed his daughter's head and glanced up at Daphne's heart monitor. Again, her heart rate did not elevate as he had hoped many of times before when Niles placed their daughter in her arms.

The nurse left, but soon returned with a large envelope. "Here is your baby's birth certificate."

Martin and Frasier moved in closer. What was the baby's name? What name did they go with?

"Uh-hu," Niles said as he reached out for the envelope. "We will be announcing the baby's name when Daphne wakes up."

Martin smiled with eagerness. "How about a hint?"

"A short dabble in charades?" Frasier suggested.

"She's beautiful."

Niles turned. It was Daphne who said that. She was awake and holding their child. Niles' hand went to his mouth as he gasped for air. Daphne had moved her oxygen mask down and was holding her daughter to feed her.

"Oh my Daphne," he finally said as he reached out and touched her arm. "You came back for me."

The nurse hurried over to tend to Daphne. She pressed the nurse call button to let other staff members know so that they could contact the doctor. "How do you feel dear?" the nurse asked.

"I could down a bite and I'm a tad bit thirsty."

"Oh, that's very good news." She poured Daphne some water and handed it to her.

Niles kissed her hand as his tears fell upon her bed. Martin and Frasier came closer with huge smiles on their faces. Martin wiped away a tear from his eye. But they kept from crowding her.

The nurse removed her oxygen mask all together. "Do you feel any dizziness or light-headedness?"

"No. What's all this about?" she asked before kissing her daughter's head.

Frasier smiled. "Daphne, you've been asleep for nine days."

"Oh my." She looked to Niles who was near hyperventilating. "Oh Niles, I didn't mean to put you through all of this this."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Niles, you look so tired."

"But I'm happy." He inhaled so deeply that he almost lost his composure and started bawling right there. "I'm very, very happy."


	17. Chapter 17

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ How about a middle initial? ]

The entire living room at their Montana apartment was completely rearranged. The doctor told Niles that Daphne would need plenty of bed rest, so he had a hospital bed put in the living room. He wanted her comfortable without having to deal with the stairs. The other living room furniture was moved over to the other side of the room.

Niles hired a daily healthcare worker to help with Daphne's physical therapy, to help around the house, and cater to the kids. He even bought her a large TV to entertain her while she rested in her bed. He would keep the number of his sessions to a minimum so that he could hurry home to be with his family. He would cook for her, he would sit in the bed with her to watch TV, and he would massage her feet for her.

That evening, everyone through a big baby shower for her right there at the Montana. Everyone was there. Daphne was so happy. She had Niles hold the baby while she opened the gifts. It was such a wonderful baby shower for Daphne, but it was a great "baby shower/welcome home for Daphne" party for everyone else.

After opening the gifts, Daphne thanked everyone. Then she motioned for Niles to join her on "the living room bed". Niles sat next to her. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that, my love?"

"When I woke up in the hospital, you said, 'You came back for me'. What did you mean by that?"

Niles looked into her eyes. "When you were sleeping, I lost myself when I was without you. I began to lose sight of who I was. When you came back, you brought me back too."

She kissed him softly.

Ronee, Charlotte, and Roz came in from the kitchen with the baby shower cake. They showed it to Niles and Daphne and then cut it up and served it around the room.

"Come on now," Martin said after eating his piece of cake. "What is the baby's name?"

Niles took Baby Crane into his arms and announced, "Sorry for the LONG delay in introductions. That is my fault. I wanted Daphne wide awake for this."

Everyone chuckled.

"I would like you to meet Rozalynda Crane."

"Oh my God!" Roz called out. "Oh my God!" She ran over to the bed and hugged Daphne and then hugged Niles who put little Rozalynda into Roz's arms. "I cannot believe you named your baby after me." She kissed Rozalynda. She then called Alice over to hold her.

"Mom," Alice asked, "what is the baby's middle name?"

Daphne turned to Niles with an 'Oh boy' look. "Yes Niles, why don't you tell everybody what the baby's middle name is?"

Niles turned back to everybody. 'Oh boy', was right.

[ One month had passed ]

Niles and Daphne discussed having Maris' parents over for tea. Of course, if it wasn't for the Commodore, the matter would never have come up. There were a few conditions that Niles and the Commodore spoke of before agreeing to their visit. First most, Niles insisted that Melody behave herself and refrain from pinching him. The Commodore agreed. The Commodore insisted that they don't speak of the money at all; not only the cashier's checks (of course), but also any mention of Melody taking back the money (as she believed she still had possession of).

By this time, Daphne was fully recovered. Daphne's physical therapist was no longer required and the hospital bed was removed from their apartment.

"I'm still a little nervous about this Niles," Daphne said as she bounced Rozalynda on her knee.

"I know my dear, but if Melody gets out of place even once, I will not hesitate to ask her to leave at once."

"You promise?" She looked a little worried.

He went over and kissed the top of her head. "Cross my heart."

"All right then."

There was the ring of the doorbell that they had been expecting. On his way to the door, Niles took a quick 'once over' of the tray of finger sandwiches that he had prepared.

He opened the door and there they were; Walter and Melody Lang. They were dressed well refined, but comfortably. "Welcome," Niles said. "Would you please come in? I'll be happy to take your coats."

"Thank you my dear Niles," Melody said. Walter helped her off with her coat. "Thank you so much for having us over. You have such a lovely place."

Niles ears were burning. Was she forcing the kindness or was it genuine? It was probably borderline. She wanted to see the children just as much as the Commodore did and she wasn't going to blow this chance.

The Commodore gave his coat to Niles as well. "Great to see you again Niles." He walked in. "Daphne, you look fabulous. Are you certain you just had that baby."

Daphne smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

"May I?" Melody removed her gloves and tucked them into one of her pockets and took Rozalynda in her arms just as careful as could be. "Daphne, she is SO BEAUTIFUL. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?"

Daphne grinned. "Oh look, she's smiling. She likes you."

"Oh Daphne, she is so precious. I am so proud of you."

The Commodore and Niles looked at each other and gave a nod. This was going to work just fine. Babies make magic happen, don't they?


	18. Chapter 18

_Daphne Moon Married Me Again by Patrick Councilor_

[ 8 Yrs Later ]

[ Wait 'til your father gets home ]

Niles unlocked the door of the apartment at the Montana. When he stepped inside, Daphne was there to greet him.

She gave him a kiss. "You've got your job cut out for you."

"What? What's going on?"

"Your daughter is up in her room crying. She needs to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Lynda needs you right now. Go. I'll start suppa." She took his brief case for him.

"Rozalynda, can you come down here please?"

"You go to her," Daphne insisted.

"Very well." Niles hung his coat and went upstairs to his daughter's room. He knocked. "Lynda?"

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure Dad."

When he opened the door, he found her belly down on her bed. She had been crying in her pillow. He closed the door behind him and went to sit down on her bed. He rubbed her back. "What seems to be the trouble? Something happen at school?"

"Yes," she finally said.

David swung the door open. "Kids are teasing her at school Dad."

Niles held up his finger to silence his son. "Ut! David, this is of no concern of yours. Don't be so rude. Please close the door as you leave."

"Sorry Dad. Sorry Sis." He did as he was asked.

Niles turned his attention back to his daughter. "Is this true? Are other kids teasing you at school?"

Rozalynda sat up. "Yes."

"Whatever could they be teasing you about?"

"Everyone was sharing their middle names and they laughed at me when I told them mine."

"Oh dear." He looked to the center of the room. This was all his fault. "Lynda… I'm to blame for them picking on you."

"You gave me my middle name?"

"I did. Your mother and I agreed on a name for you, but when you were born, your mother became very ill. I wanted to name you after her, but I still wanted to honor your mother's wishes."

"So you decided on 'Moon' for my middle name?"

"Yes, precious. It was your mother's maiden name?"

"So it was her last name before you married her."

"That's right, so dry your tears." He wiped her cheeks with the back of his knuckles. "You should be proud to have your mother's maiden name for your middle name."

She smiled. "I am. I can't wait to tell the kids in my class tomorrow where my name came from." She hugged her dad.

"That's my girl. Wear that name in pride."

"But Dad, what would my middle name have been if you hadn't changed it?"

Niles grinned. "It would have been 'Hester'."

"That's Abby's middle name."

"That's right, that is your little sister's middle name. And it was also my mother's… your grandmother's first name."

Lynda hugged him again. "Thanks Dad."

"I love you Lynda. Don't ever forget that."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're not so bad yourself."

Niles laughed and grinned from ear to ear. "Now let's round up your brother and sister to help with dinner and set the table."

~ FIN ~


End file.
